Silent Words
by Lady Bee
Summary: Quando toda distância se dá por palavras que nunca foram ditas. INCEST ALERT! NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!


_**Disclaimer: A song of ice and fire não me pretence. **__**Não tenho capacidade mental pra criar algo tão genial quanto isso. Ainda que algo remotamente parecido com o que vc's vão ler ai em baixo venha a acontecer nos livros, GRRM pode dormir tranqüilo, pois esta fã não vai ser FDP e exigir qualquer tipo de vantagem. Este trabalho não tem qualquer fim lucrativo, trata-se apenas de uma diversão pra mim e pra qualquer um que eventualmente leia isso.**_

_**Little sister don't you worry about a thing today  
>Take the heat from the sun<br>Little sister  
>I know that everything is not ok<br>But you're like honey on my tongue**_

_**True love never can be rent  
>But only true love can keep beauty innocent<strong>_

Foi com desespero que ele se sentou diante do fogo e notou quantas vezes havia pensado nela ao longo dos anos. Todas as vezes que encarava uma mulher, que se deitava com uma, todas as vezes que pensava em algo que lhe trazia felicidade, era do rosto dela que lembrava. Havia uma ironia misteriosa no ar. Algo que dizia a Jon que aquele era o ponto em que ele devia escolher entre dois caminhos.

Ou viva o resto dos seus dias na esperança de que a vida fosse gentil com ela, enquanto ele guardava para si o que sentia, ou assumia sua herança. Seu sangue de dragão, seu trono, sua coroa e seus sentimentos por ela, correndo o risco de arruinar a única coisa que valia a pena no mundo dele. Não existiam mais escolhas fáceis. Sua vida agora era feita de gelo, aço e fogo.

Não havia mais uma "irmãzinha". Os dias passavam e ele se pega admirando a figura dela, sua silhueta contra o fogo. Esguia, de curvas suaves, o rosto solene e pálido do Norte e os olhos cinzentos como o aço e como o lobo da casa Stark. Não era uma beleza pronunciada e chamativa, mas havia algo nela...Algo em sua forma de andar, algo em seus gestos seguros e até mesmo na forma como toda severidade e frieza pareciam derreter quando ela se permitia curvar os lábios num sorriso.

Às vezes ela sussurrava histórias para o irmão mais novo. Contava para Rickon, e apenas para ele, as "aventuras" que viveu em lugares distantes. De como libertou homens do Norte que foram presos em Harenhall, de como lutou contra homens de Gregor Clegane, de como foi parar em Braavos e de como aprendeu coisas importantes sobre uma dança. Dança da Água, era o que ela dizia praticar quando estava com uma espada na mão.

Era bonito de ver. Quando empunhava a espada ela se movia de forma fluida e ligeira. Não era como o estilo que Jon e os outros Stark haviam aprendido com Rodrick Casel, o estilo bruto e vil do Norte. Era algo mais refinado, mais honroso e elegante. De alguma forma combinava com ela e seus traços mais femininos, enquanto ele notava a semelhança interessante entre os movimentos dela e os de um gato.

Uma parte dele sentia que Arya suavizava as histórias para que Rickon e Bran não se preocupassem de mais. Jon a conhecia muito bem para acreditar na máscara, apesar dela se esforçar para que todos pensassem que ela estava bem. Os olhos dela eram duros agora, ela raramente sorria e levava a mão ao cabo da espada com muita freqüência, como se fosse um instinto natural.

Antigamente ela cheirava a verão e gostava de aprontar travessuras. Antigamente ela o abraçava e beijava toda vez que Jon fazia algum agrado a ela. Agora seu cheiro era de inverno, limpo e frio. Ela se esgueirava entre sombras, observava mais e falava menos. Evitava contato físico e nunca mais o beijou por qualquer motivo que fosse. E ele sentia falta daqueles beijos, como sentia falta do sorriso e do espírito inquieto.

E o que ele sabia a respeito dela agora? Foram longos anos afastados e naquela época ela era uma garotinha teimosa. Agora era uma mulher feita, ou ao menos o aparentava. O que ele sabia da mulher Arya Stark? As vozes de Melisandre e Ygritte lhe pouparam o esforço. _"Você não sabe de nada, Jon Snow"._ Ele nem mesmo podia discordar disso.

Ele devia ter sido um irmão melhor, mais presente. Devia ter defendido sua casa, devia ter lutado por Robb, devia...Devia ter protegido ela e assim permitir que Arya vivesse sua juventude de forma amena, como se todos os dias fossem verão. Mas ela não o agradeceria antes de dizer que era algo estúpido da parte dele se arriscar para protegê-la, mas depois disso, ela o abraçaria e eles ficariam bem.

Mas ele optou pelo negro e o destino fez questão de dizer pessoalmente a Jon Snow que aquela havia sido a escolha errada. Mesmo um bastardo tem seu lugar no mundo e agora havia um bom número de pessoas dispostas a se erguer em armas e lutar por ele, pelo sangue Stark e Targaryen que ele tinha nas veias. _"O sangue de um rei tem poder"._ Devia ter ouvido Maester Aemon quando teve a chance. Devia ter ouvido seu..._Tio avô. _

Agora tudo girava ao redor dele numa intensidade quase insana e ele tentava lidar com os vassalos e senhores da melhor maneira possível, mas...Não, ele não era um lorde, este nunca foi seu papel e sim o de Robb e Bran. Jon era o bastardo, o renegado, o sem mãe, não um rei. Jamais um rei, mesmo que no passado ele tivesse sonhado fervorosamente com a glória.

_**I could never take a chance**__**  
><strong>__**Of losing love to find romance**__**  
><strong>__**In the mysterious distance**__**  
><strong>__**Between a man and a woman**__**  
><strong>__**No I could never take a chance**__**  
><strong>__**'Cos I could never understand**__**  
><strong>__**The mysterious distance**__**  
><strong>__**Between a man and a woman**_

Ele jogou a cabeça pra trás, encostando-a na poltrona em que estava sentado, enquanto o fogo dançava de forma misteriosa diante dele. Chamas sedutoras faziam a madeira estralar e ele se deixou perder em meio à profusão de cores quentes. Fogo...fogo era parte dele tanto quanto o gelo. A imagem fazia com que ele se lembrasse de Arya lutando com sua espada.

Ela era água, ela era gelo, ela era tudo aquilo que ele não podia ter. Não podia nem ao menos sonhar. Tão próxima e tão distante do alcance dele.

Era com desespero e angustia que ele se dava conta de que a amava de uma forma que não compreendia plenamente, mas definitivamente não como se deve amar a uma irmã. E como seria mais fácil vê-la como a menininha que ela era no passado, ao invés de ter que lidar com a mulher que ela se tornou e toda distância misteriosa que havia entre eles agora.

Fantasma se aninhou num canto próximo ao fogo. Jon pensou que ser um lobo gigante deveria ser muito mais fácil. Para ele não havia uma coroa, um trono e tantas dúvidas. Apenas a caça e uma caverna ou qualquer lugar quente para se aquecer. Gostava de sonhar que era um lobo. As escolhas nos sonhos eram sempre mais fáceis.

- Vossa Graça parece estar precisando disto. – a voz quebrou sua linha de raciocínio. Jon se virou para o lado e se deparou com Arya lhe estendendo um cálice fumegante.

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar o cálice oferecido e acabou tocando a mão dela no meio do caminho. Não mais do que um segundo e a mão dela pareceu escapar por entre os dedos dele, como pássaros fogem de gaiolas, como água que escapa pelas menores frestas.

- Então além de lutar com espadas, também lê pensamentos. – ele lançou um sorriso simpático a ela – Obrigado pelo vinho. – ela inclinou a cabeça numa reverência discreta.

- Não há de que, Vossa Graça. – e a voz tinha um tom de provocação que ele considerava ofensivo.

- Ao menos...Ao menos você pode me chamar pelo nome? – ele questionou sério – Eu não nasci para títulos, a senhora sabe disso tão bem quanto eu.

- E eu sou uma senhora agora? Vossa Graça, acho que o mundo perdeu totalmente seu eixo. – ela retrucou séria. Jon não conteve o riso.

- Você nasceu para isso, minha gentil senhora. Ainda que nunca tenha gostado das prerrogativas e deveres de uma lady, você nasceu fadada a isso. – ele disse calmo – É seu lugar de direito, junto dos brasões e títulos, mas não o meu, irmãzinha.

Ela caminhou até a lareira. A silhueta contra a luz era complementava pela dança exótica do fogo. Ela parecia sair das chamas, como uma das visões da Mulher Vermelha. Arya era uma visão, uma que não podia tocar jamais.

- Eu estive na corte uma vez. Tudo é muito maçante quando você precisa agradar a todo mundo e agir como os outros dizem que você deve agir apenas porque é a coisa própria a se fazer. – ela disse estendendo as mãos para aquecê-las junto ao fogo. Jon bebeu um gole do vinho que ela havia lhe dado – Vai sentir isso na pele um dia. Ao menos é o que dizem.

- Ao menos minha adorável senhora vai me ajudar a sobreviver a isso, não vai? – ele perguntou num tom leve. O vinho parecia acariciá-lo por dentro e o calor era agradável.

- Eu? Na corte outra vez? – ela o encarou de relance – Não colocarei os pés naquele lugar nunca mais. Posso ajudá-lo a tomar a capital, mas tão logo seja possível, voltarei para Winterfell. – aquilo foi uma negativa áspera. A certeza de que ela o abandonaria eventualmente.

- Então é isso. – ele secou a taça de um só gole – Vai ajudar o Norte a por uma coroa sobre a minha cabeça e depois me virar as costas quando eu realmente precisarei de ajuda. – Jon se levantou da poltrona, deixou a taça sobre a mesa de apoio e caminhou até onde ela estava – Não se pode confiar em ninguém neste mundo. Nem no próprio sangue.

- Sabemos que eu não sobreviveria numa corte. Não é o meu lugar. – ela respondeu séria. Jon tocou a mão dela mais uma vez.

- Nem mesmo se o rei lhe pedisse em pessoa? – ele argumentou. Arya não moveu a mão e Jon a segurou com mais intensidade – Por favor. Com ou sem apoio será uma tarefa difícil, mas eu me sentiria muito melhor sabendo que você está por perto.

- Meu pai ouviu um pedido semelhante uma vez. – ela disse quase num sussurro – Nós sabemos o fim da história.

- Desta vez será diferente. – ele disse seguro – Desta vez tudo será diferente.

- E o que eu seria na corte? Sua Mão? Parte do Pequeno Conselho? Uma articuladora, um general? – ela o encarou. Quinze anos e ela o encarava com a mesma força que Cersei demonstrou no passado. Cersei era ouro, Arya era prata e aço. Tão nobre quanto letal.

- A dama mais importante da corte. Meu braço direito. Minha amiga mais confiável. – ele disse sério e tranqüilo como só ele conseguia ser.

- Imagino que este seja o papel de uma rainha. – ela disse olhando-o nos olhos – Os deuses sabem que eu não sou uma. Eu não nasci para jóias, vestidos, palácios e etiqueta. Aliás, sua esposa haveria de ficar muito enciumada sabendo que sua prima tem tanta importância. Não, Jon. Meu lugar é aqui.

Ele levou a mão até o cabelo dela. Curtas e revoltas, as mechas caiam ao redor do rosto dela e formando uma moldura. Jon afastou uma delas para trás da orelha de Arya. Acariciou a bochecha dela acidentalmente.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – ele disse num tom nostálgico. Arya abaixou o rosto e então se afastou.

Agora sempre havia a distância solene e obscura entre eles. Parecia um jogo que Jon não sabia as regras, ou uma dança que eles dançavam as cegas. Tateando paredes, esbarrando em segredos, portas fechadas e um contra o outro. Talvez fosse um labirinto e Jon apenas estivesse perdido.

- Não diga essas coisas. – ela disse virando as costas a ele – Ainda há tempo e uma guerra para ser terminada. Até lá, não há necessidade de lembrarmos-nos daquele dia.

- Permita-me corrigir a colocação, então. – ele caminhou até ela e segurou sua mão outra vez – Eu sinto sua falta ainda.

- A este ponto, você não faz mais sentido, Jon Snow. – ela disse olhando-o diretamente nos olhos e se detendo na cicatriz dele.

- Sinto falta de vê-la sorrindo. Falta do tempo em que cheirava a verão e me abraçava. – ele disse calmo – Por que, Arya? O que houve durante este tempo?

- Não sou mais uma menininha, Jon. – ela respondeu. Ele passou um braço ao redor da cintura dela e com a sutileza Jon a abraçou, mas ela...Ela era uma bela estátua, como a Lyanna esculpida que vivia na cripta.

- Estou bem ciente disso. – ele respondeu num sussurro – E uma mulher pode abraçar um homem, muito melhor do que uma menininha pode abraçar um rapaz. – ele segurou a nuca dela, deslizou seus dedos pela pele, sentindo o calor dela. – Só quero abraçá-la. É tudo o que eu quero agora.

- E o que quer que eu faça? – ela perguntou se deixando abraçar por ele.

- Me abrace de volta. – ele disse em resposta. Arya jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e Jon era tão alto que ela praticamente tinha de ficar na ponta dos pés para conseguir abraçá-lo direito.

Jon passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, bagunçando-os ainda mais, sentindo os fios escuros entre os dedos. Era bom pensar que ao menos ela o amava, ainda que fosse apenas como seu meio irmão. Ele viveria naquele limbo. Viveria com a idéia de que ao menos isso duraria para sempre, ainda que ele não tivesse mais nada além disso.

_**You can run from love  
>And if it's really love it will find you<br>Catch you by the heel  
>But you can't be numb for love<br>The only pain is to feel nothing at all  
>How can I hurt when I'm holding you?<strong>_

_**I could never take a chance  
>Of losing love to find romance<br>In the mysterious distance  
>Between a man and a woman<strong>_

- Por que tornar as coisas mais difíceis? – ela sussurrou, mais para si do que para ele. Jon traçava o contorno da nuca dela com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você também nunca as facilitou, prima. – ela respondeu num sussurro.

- Pensei que era sua "irmãzinha". – Arya respondeu e ele pode sentir a forma como ela se afastava em resposta. Jon a segurou com mais força entre seus braços.

- Isso não soa correto. Não agora. – ele disse. Tocou o rosto dela com cuidado, avaliando a reação dela, tentando impedi-la de se afastar outra vez.

- As coisas eram mais fáceis quando eu era apenas a sua "irmãzinha". – ela disse com um semblante tristonho – Tudo agora é complicado. Reinos, coroas, tronos, alianças, guerras. Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado?

- Não somos mais crianças. Acho que isso é o que chamam de maturidade. – ele respondeu.

- Bran pretende me casar em breve com algum lorde. Ele não me disse nada, mas sei que é isso o que ele pretende, assim como sei que se eu não fizer isso você será prejudicado pela falta de aliados. – ela disse tristonha – Eu demorei tanto a voltar, tanto para encontrar você, eu não quero ir embora. Não quero me despedir outra vez.

E pela primeira vez em anos ele viu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos dela. Ela sempre foi tão forte, tão resistente a todo tipo de contratempo. Vê-la fragilizada, chorando, era simplesmente alarmante e ele faria qualquer coisa para que isso não acontecesse.

Jon secou as lágrimas dela com os dedos. Beijou-lhe a testa e acariciou seu rosto.

- Posso não ser seu irmão de sangue, o que não quer dizer que eu não me importe com o que acontece com você. – ele disse acalmando-a – Bran não vai fazer isso se eu pedir para que ele a poupe de uma situação como esta. Alianças podem ser formadas de outra maneira.

- Esta seria a mais fácil. – ela respondeu.

- Mas eu não aceitarei. Se sou um rei como dizem, ao menos isso deve me garantir alguns privilégios, como decidir a respeito do casamento de minha prima. – ele disse calmo – E eu não darei você a ninguém, se este não for o seu desejo. Se Bran insistir, então eu a levarei para a Tower of Joy e a terei sobre minha proteção.

- Como seu pai fez... – ela sussurrou – Talvez você seja um dragão de fato. – e ele se lembrou de que ela era uma donzela loba. A vida pode ser irônica às vezes.

- Posso cuidar de você na capital. Não vai demorar muito. King's Landing está enfraquecida, logo será tomada e então tudo acaba. Venha comigo. – a perspectiva de tempos mais amenos e ela ao seu lado era sedutora de mais para ser abandonada tão facilmente.

- Ainda tentando me torna uma lady? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Se eu tivesse tal intenção, jamais teria lhe dado uma espada de presente quando você ainda tinha nove anos. – ele sorriu para ela – Antes eu tentaria transformá-la em uma guerreira como a Rainha Nymeria.

- Uma guerreira talvez, dificilmente uma rainha. – ela respondeu e mais uma vez tentou se afastar.

Desta vez ele a deixou se afastar. Observou-a caminhar até a lareira mais uma vez, sempre encarando o fogo. Pensou em Rhaegar, seu falecido pai, pensou em como ele havia encontrado sua ruína ao se apaixonar por uma mulher tão parecida com aquela que Jon agora desejava.

Lyanna foi a "Rainha do Amor e da Beleza", o único título que aquele sentimento destrutivo havia concedido a ela. Diziam que Arya tinha muito dela e talvez fosse verdade, mas Jon preferia crer que sua prima era feita de material mais forte. Mulheres como ela podiam levar um rei a dilapidar seu reino, podiam causar guerras, podiam até mesmo pacificar todo um pais. A herança deles era muito mais significativa do que se podia imaginar.

_**And you're the one, there's no-one else**___  
><em><strong>You make me want to lose myself<strong>___  
><em><strong>In the mysterious distance<strong>___  
><em><strong>Between a man and a woman<strong>___  
><em><strong>Brown eyed girl across the street<strong>___  
><em><strong>On rue Saint Divine<strong>___  
><em><strong>I thought this is the one for me<strong>___  
><em><strong>But she was already mine<strong>___  
><em><strong>You were already mine...<strong>___

- Às vezes penso que você nasceu para usar armaduras e coroas muito mais do que eu. – ele disse.

- Prefiro armaduras. – ela respondeu encarando-o por cima dos ombros. O silêncio voltou a cair sobre eles como um véu.

Um jogo tão delicado quanto o jogo dos tronos e Jon não fazia a menor idéia de como vencer aquela partida. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por um instante. Esperou que ela dissesse algo, mas aquela parecia uma conversa encerrada. Era frustrante vê-la escapar entre seus dedos e mais frustrante ainda era ter de guardar para si aquilo que ele mais queria dizer.

- Em que está pensando? – ele perguntou numa tentativa de restabelecer o dialogo. Arya não o encarou.

- Estou tentando entender aonde Vossa Graça quer chegar com esta conversa. – Arya respondeu.

Então ele percebeu que talvez ela soubesse o que ele sentia. Por instinto, por intuição ou qualquer tipo de sortilégio feminino. Arya sentia que algo entre eles já não podia mais ser como antes e esta era a causa de seu distanciamento. Ele fechou os olhos e pediu aos deuses que aquele não fosse o fim de tudo.

- É errado da minha parte desejar a sua presença na capital quando tomarmos King's Landing? – ele perguntou tentando desviar o assunto – Penso que terei poucos amigos por lá, se tiver algum. Ao menos sei que posso confiar em você.

- Me desculpe se o aborreci. – ela disse encolhendo os ombros de leve – Não foi minha intenção. É só que...Não sei. Você parece tão diferente agora.

- Também não posso dizer que você é a mesma Arya que eu deixei para trás há seis anos. – ele se aproximou delas mais uma vez e sorrateiramente segurou a mão dela – Acho que nos tornamos estranhos um para o outro, o que não significa que não podemos mais ter confiança entre nós. Minha senhora me considera um inimigo? – ela o encarou chocada.

- Claro que não! – ela responde veemente – Isso seria ridículo! E pare de falar como se estivéssemos em público. Gosto de títulos tanto quanto você.

- Então como devo tratá-la? – ele perguntou erguendo o queixo dela para que Arya o encarasse – Não é mais minha "irmãzinha", não é uma lady, não é minha prima. Me diga, Arya. O que você é e o que eu sou em relação a você, por que eu já não sei mais.

Ela não disse nada. Guardou o silêncio mais uma vez para desesperá-lo um pouco mais. Se ela não tinha palavras, ele já estava farto de guardar as suas. A distância diminuía, ao menos fisicamente, enquanto Jon se inclinava.

Se já não sabiam mais o que eram um para o outro, então que fossem apenas homem e mulher, com todas as implicações que isso trazia. Eram apenas homem e mulher, nada além disso.

Os lábios se tocaram no espaço de tempo que parecia ser de uma eternidade. Ela estava de olhos fechados, ele também. Um salto no escuro e estavam um nos braços do outro, fingindo esquecer do resto do mundo. Pensariam nisso depois. Naquele momento eles só conheciam um ao outro.

O ar deixava os pulmões com facilidade, enquanto eles sentiam o gosto um do outro impregnando o paladar. Por fim se separaram. A cabeça girava freneticamente com milhares de teorias, suposições e desculpas para que qualquer um deles conseguisse formular uma única frase.

Ela levou a mão aos lábios e seus olhos arregalados o encaravam. Jon podia ver o pânico e a confusão estampada no rosto dela. Ele próprio estava em choque, sem conseguir acreditar no que acabara de fazer. De todas as atitudes impensadas, de todas as ações reprováveis que cometeu na vida, nenhuma parecia tão terrível.

Estava tão convicto de que ela sabia o que ele estava sentindo, tão certo de que tudo o que ela estava fazendo era testar seus limites e agora ele estava a ponto de perdê-la para sempre. Perder a única coisa que ele amava verdadeiramente.

- É melhor eu ir. – ela disse num sussurro e virou as costas para ele. Sem pensar duas vezes, Jon a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de deixar o quarto.

Jon conseguia sentir o pulso acelerado dela contra sua mão. O coração dele também parecia bater na garganta e raciocinar era quase impossível. Tudo o que sabia é que se a deixasse sair pela porta, nunca mais ela voltaria. Não que mantê-la ali fosse fazer grande diferença.

- Espere. – ele disse num tom baixo. Arya se virou para encará-lo e seu semblante era indecifrável.

- Acho que não sobrou muito para ser dito. Me deixe, antes que isso tudo fique ainda pior. – ela pediu fechando os olhos. Jon não a soltou.

- Não sem uma explicação. – ele respondeu.

- Explicar o que? – ela se deteve por um momento – Não vamos estragar tudo com palavras desnecessárias. Nós estamos bem assim, Jon. Sem palavras.

- Então eu não direi palavras desnecessárias. – ele respondeu – E você não tentará me evitar.

- Não estou evitando. – ela disse de forma rígida.

- Então fique aqui. – ele disse sério.

- Isso é uma ordem? – ela perguntou com olhos de desafio.

- Não. Isso é um acordo. – Jon disse – Sem palavras desnecessárias, sem fugas.

- Que insistência em dizer que eu estou fugindo! – ela se irritou – Sete infernos! Do que eu haveria de fugir? Você é meu irmão!

- Não sou e talvez seja disso que está fugindo. – Jon soltou o punho dela – Não somos irmãos.

- Então diga o que somos!

- Não posso. Você me pediu para não arruinar tudo com palavras desnecessárias e é isso o que eu pretendo fazer. – ela o encarava com um olhar confuso e indignado. A respiração descompassada de ambos era audível no silêncio do quarto. Estavam pisando em ovos, apenas esperando para ver quem quebraria o primeiro.

- Pare com esses malditos enigmas! Estou farta disso! – ela praticamente gritou. Era a primeira rachadura e ele já não tinha esperanças de salvar muita coisa no meio daquele furacão. Jon a puxou mais uma vez.

- Então mantenha em mente que isso é um pedido seu. – e mais uma vez ele a beijou.

_**Little sister**____**  
><strong>__**I've been sleeping in the street again**____**  
><strong>__**Like a stray dog**____**  
><strong>__**Little sister**____**  
><strong>__**I've been trying to feel complete again**____**  
><strong>__**But you're gone and so is God**____**  
><strong>__**The soul needs beauty for a soul mate**____**  
><strong>__**When the soul wants... the soul waits ...**___

Os lábios se chocaram de forma bem mais desastrada e áspera do que da primeira vez, mas Jon ficou satisfeito ao ver que ela o correspondeu quase que instantaneamente. Arya o agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca e em resposta as mãos dele a puxaram com força pela cintura, mantendo os corpos colados.

Ela não tentou afastá-lo outra vez. As mãos dela buscavam por ele numa resposta fervorosa e quase desesperada. O gosto pungente tinha um toque metálico e doce. Mel e aço em lábios acostumados ao gosto do sangue perdido em batalha. Por instantes incontáveis ela se sentiu segura e ele se sentiu em casa.

Foram os dedos dela que tomaram a iniciativa de desatar os nós e desfazer os botões da roupa dele. Jon a conduzia as cegas até a cama, fazendo-a se sentar sobre o leito. A túnica grossa caiu sobre o chão, assim como a camisa branca dele. O fogo crepitava na lareira acesa, mas Jon estava mais interessado no calor que estava escondido de baixo das roupas pesadas que ela usava.

Os dedos ágeis dele se ocuparam da tarefa de desatar as amarras do vestido rústico que ela usava por insistência de Bran. Ela separou as pernas para que ele a alcançasse mais rapidamente e antes que Arya pudesse se dar conta, metade do vestido havia sido rasgado num único puxão.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca dele contra a pele quente, sugando, lambendo, mordiscando as partes recém descobertas e deixando marcas por toda parte. Era um lobo marcando seu território e tudo o que ela podia fazer era retribuir a gentileza.

As mãos calejadas dele a tocavam por toda parte, firmes e determinadas a arrancar cada mínimo vestígio de ar dos pulmões dela, enquanto Arya deslizava seus dedos pelo abdômen e pelas costas dele, conhecendo cada músculo intimamente, sentindo a respiração dele contra seu pescoço cada vez mais pesada.

Numa urgência incontrolável, ele se livrou do vestido dela e o atirou longe. Nua, ela se deitou na cama. Jon se deteve por um momento, contemplando a figura pequena e esguia, branca como alabastro. Ele suspendeu uma das pernas dela, beijando o pé, tornozelo, panturrilha e subindo lentamente por toda extensão da parte interna da cocha.

Arya o agarrou pelo cabelo, mal se lembrando de respirar e com a cabeça totalmente enevoada. Ela sentiu a língua dele tocar o ponto oculto entre suas pernas, provocando um sobressalto e um gemido mal contido. Jon a lambia e sugava, enquanto forçava a passagem de dois dedos dentro dela. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior com tanta força que chegou a sentir o gosto de sangue, suas costas arqueavam à medida que os dedos dele se moviam de forma mais ritmada e fluida.

Ele conseguiu arrancar um gemido longo dela quando sentiu o gosto do prazer de Arya invadir sua boca. Satisfeito, ele se afastou brevemente, permitindo que ela recuperasse parte do fôlego antes que ele voltasse a beijá-la.

As mãos de Arya desceram até o cinto dele, desafivelando-o e em seguida desatando os nós que prendiam a calça que ele usava. Jon agradeceu mentalmente a liberdade recém adquirida, enquanto ela descia a calça até o chão, deslizando as mãos sobre as coxas rígidas e causando arrepios nele.

Ele foi pego de surpresa pela sensação de ser envolvido pela boca dela. A língua o provocava e Arya o aceitava por inteiro, raspando os dentes de leve contra a pele sensível. Jon perdeu totalmente a linha de raciocínio ao sentir a sucção forte. Ele a agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca e a afastou, empurrando-a de volta para a cama.

Arya o encarou sem entender o porque da atitude dele. Jon separou as pernas dela mais uma vez, procurando uma maneira de ficar numa posição confortável. Ele agarrou um dos travesseiros da cama, colocando-o de baixo do quadril dela e mantendo Arya com os joelhos flexionados.

- Não quero que acabe comigo daquele jeito. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, bem próximo ao ouvido dela – Não estou procurando por alívio fácil.

- Então me mostre que sabe onde colocar isso. – ela disse segurando-o em uma das mãos e guiando até a entrada úmida e quente.

Ele afastou a mão dela e se permitiu mergulhar no calor. Arya fechou os olhos em resposta enquanto ele se movia, forçando a passagem até o fim. Jon precisou de um instante para recuperar o controle antes de voltar a se mover. Ele puxou o queixo dela para que o encarasse nos olhos.

Queria vê-la naquele momento, sentir que estava dando a ela o mesmo prazer que buscava. Arya respirava com dificuldade, como se não houvesse ar o bastante no mundo para suprir sua necessidade. Ela mordia o lábio, tentando conter os sons mais constrangedores, enquanto contemplava a visão do corpo dele, movendo-se com a fluidez de uma serpente.

O ritmo ficou cada vez mais rápido e as estocadas mais fortes. O som de carne colidindo contra carne, as respirações descompassadas, as pernas dele enlaçando-o pelo quadril até que num último movimento ela rolou os olhos e deixou escapar um gemido longo. Algo no fundo da mente dele reconheceu aquilo como um uivo distante e logo ele se rendeu também.

O líquido quente a invadiu, escorrendo entre suas pernas, enquanto ela sentia o peso do corpo de Jon cair sobre o dela. A respiração ofegante, o coração acelerado de ambos e a sensação de que estavam completos.

Sem distâncias obscuras, sem fugas, enigmas, ou desculpas. Eram homem e mulher. Jon e Arya. Nem irmãos, nem primos, nem nobres, nem legítimos, nem bastardos. Naquele instante, se definiriam como amantes.

Ela beijou o rosto dele, afastando as mechas de cabelo grudadas de suor da testa. Jon rolou para o lado, aliviando-a de seu peso, mas enlaçando-a pela cintura. Beijou a boca dela mais uma vez.

- Pensei que tivesse pavor da idéia de gerar um bastardo. – ela sussurrou de forma distante. Jon fez uma careta em resposta.

- Eu não farei isso. – ele disse sério.

- Mas pode acontecer. – ela responde de forma defensiva.

- Posso ter acabado de lhe fazer um filho, mas não será um bastardo. – ele disse sério, encarando-a diretamente nos olhos – Não creio que Bran vá se opor a idéia.

- Eu não aceitei me casar com você. – ela respondeu.

- Um sim neste momento é uma palavra desnecessária. – ele disse e ela riu em resposta – Mas eu gostaria de ouvi-la dizer, só pra ter certeza de que eu não a perdi de uma vez por todas.

- Sim. – ela respondeu.

- Isso também quer dizer que vai comigo para a corte e se tornar minha rainha. Tudo aquilo que você sempre repudiou. – ele a encarou nos olhos.

- Essas eram palavras desnecessárias, mas já que as disse... – Arya resmungou – Acho que nem tudo pode ser perfeito.

Mentalmente ele discordou da opinião dela. Tê-la em seus braços era a própria perfeição, ou o mais próximo dela que chegaria. Pensou em declarar todas as coisas que estavam presas dentro dele. Todo sentimento reprimido e toda paixão, mas Arya já estava de olhos fechados e ressonando. Ele não perturbaria a paz dela com palavras desnecessárias, principalmente porque tinha certeza de que ela já sabia de tudo.

_**No I could never take a chance**____**  
><strong>__**Of losing love to find romance**____**  
><strong>__**In the mysterious distance**____**  
><strong>__**Between a man and a woman**____**  
><strong>__**For love and faith and sex and fear**____**  
><strong>__**And all the things that keep us here**____**  
><strong>__**In the mysterious distance**____**  
><strong>__**Between a man and a woman**____**  
><strong>__**How can I hurt when I'm holding you?**__**  
><strong>_

_**Nota da autora: Isso aqui foi quase um parto, mas saiu. Nunca pensei que escrever na perspectiva do Jon fosse tão difícil, mas eu acho que a resistência interna dele em relação a um sentimento como esse seria maior que a dela. Bem, vou dedicar essa fic à Nani, porque ela está quase tão desesperada por fic's rated M quanto eu (e sem querer ela me deu idéias pra terminar isso aqui, junto com a Vê). A música da fic merece uma declaração de amor especial, porque não basta ser perfeita pro momento, como é do U2.**_

_**Existem 3 bandas nessa vida que não me decepcionam nunca. **__**Muse, U2 e The Beatles. **__**O nome da música usada nesta fic é A Man and a Woman.**_

_**Espero que gostem e comentem se possível.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee**_


End file.
